


银河卫士见义勇为全记录

by KitschStatue



Category: Stellaris (Video Game)
Genre: Machines, Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: 银河卫士的见义勇为合集，有猎奇内容原型基本是stellaris中的考古事件
Relationships: Organics/C.A.R.E interactive interface
Kudos: 2





	银河卫士见义勇为全记录

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The real bonus is the Relic it gives you.  
> ...and the friends you made along the way.

C.A.R.E交互界面作为一个机械生命有些过于活泼了。有机体来自一个极端唯物主义亲外国家，在那里人工智能拥有合法公民权。但是有机体接触的铁皮罐头和他总是没有什么话可说。“如果你们有正电子脑的话——”科研船的大副说，“和你说话的一分钟里，我和别的人工智能生命可以在脑内交换完一个星系的考察结果。你们也不会想和树懒说话的吧？”

有机体嘟囔：“这是种族歧视。”

“人工智能生命至今还没有竞选成功过。”它的合成声音语速很快，说话时脸颊镶嵌的蓝线闪烁着：“这才是种族歧视。”

工程学家的触肢突然从它们头顶上探下来，轻柔地搭在船长和大副肩上。她没有发声器官，通过一种奇特的共振，她身上的翻译器发出合成音：“如果你参选的话，我会给你投票的。谁都不会比现在的总统更糟糕了。”

“他又干什么了？”

“在先期竞选时传教。没有政见，没有观点，只有‘二次降临’——你们应该听说过？是一种灵知观点，认为宇宙是一个整体，而且是一个正在进化的有机体，它最终将成长至一个临界点，到那时所有的人格意识将化作一个整体，成为上帝。”

“这其实是远古基督教的分支，圣忒亚早就提出过。但是教廷好像并不承认这点。”

那当然。不仅人们把它忘得差不多了，它自己也把自己忘得差不多了。它古怪，又冗长杂乱。有机体突然想到去年的新闻，教会复原的全息圣索菲亚大教堂被考古学家发现有三处错误。

大副补充道，“在罗伊·驰骋手下当研究员的时候，我们在气态行星上打捞过一艘巡洋舰，上面安着一种灵能引擎。”

“你认真的？灵能引擎？或许那只是我们尚无法理解的一种科技。”工程师旋即缩回了天花板，“铁皮人不能上天堂。”

“我真羡慕她。”有机体说，“为什么我不能工作睡觉看起来都是一个样？”

现在他们都留在科研船上没下来，因为这个星球上遍地都是噬铁噬菌体。可怜的肉做的有机体科学家只好亲自上阵。

他的飞船平稳地穿过大气层，划过可视窗外的湛青色天空和正在发光的恒星。它像镶嵌在其中的一颗刺眼血红的宝石。东上相星Ⅲ从球体变成广阔的平面。它是一个机械坟场。这里的机械曾经覆盖了行星表面，贯穿山脉，跨越海洋，甚至深入地下。通过对碎片的航拍分析，它们由拥有相同序列号的某种材料建造而成，这表明某一机构曾独自建造了整个机械网路。现在它们业已腐朽，在那些钢铁废墟上覆盖着一层膜状有机组织。

他采集了一些样本，装进非金属材质的真空隔离箱内，让无人机送回科研船上化验。

“只有在这种时候我才觉得自己是肉做的有点用，真是谢谢你了，”他对着耳麦说道，“恶，它们踩起来像腐烂的孢子。”

“还是有其他用处的，有一个首都位于乌塔兰星云的国家把你们这个物种当作食物。据说他们发现你们的肉质特别鲜美。”

有机体朝头盔上面翻了翻白眼。科研船很快传来研究报告，这种噬菌体的确可以溶解金属的表面，通过这种化学过程，它能够获得维持其自我复制所必须的铁元素。

“它们完全是对机械生命武器。”有机体感慨，“或许这里发生过一场大战。会是一个古老的失落帝国做的吗？”

“这有些太 _慢_ 了，它们更喜欢直接把星球炸成碎片，它们从远处看总是很好看，蒸发的液态水和岩石碎片一起悬浮在真空里。

正如你所说，这是对机械武器。所以感谢你的奉献精神，船长。有机体的古老光辉此刻正在你身上体现。”

“我现在真想回去。”

“侦测到不良情绪——飞跃旗鱼号需要执行强迫协议吗？”

“来真的？我们真的有这个协议吗？”

有机体继续向前走。他脚下不断打滑，感觉自己走在被遗忘的皮氏培养皿里。他在想象中还原噬铁体是怎样沿着机械传播得越来越深，最后留下眼前巨蛇爬行过一样由死细菌和淤泥组成的生物膜痕迹。

“我想到了上次狡猾磷虾号的成果。你记得吗？他们抓了一群外星蛆进动物园，结果它们越长越大，越长越大，直到数十吨重，毁掉了一个居住区。”

“我不想记得它的特写。但很遗憾，正电子脑不会遗忘。”

有机体在被腐蚀的一处机械设施里发现了一些东西。

“是一些新闻资料。”他把信息传回科研船。

“你可以先回来了。”大副说，“处理这些信息大概需要两个标准日。当然你也可以呆在那里。分析报告里它的大气状况和马格内创差别不大，不用担心氧气问题。”

“谢谢，我宁愿把自己包得严严实实。我听说过有个科学家吸了一肺的外星空气，航行到一半那些纳米机械突然爆炸了，他的胸腔内容物洒了一控制台。”

“我敢肯定，随船的人工智能会留下心理阴影的。”

通过解析文字和复原新闻纪录，有机体找到的资料证明了统治东上相星Ⅲ的是一个涵盖军事、政治、民生等各方各面的垄断企业政体，名为C.A.R.E。作为统治和进行经济活动的必须手段，他们改造了自己的母星，建成遍布整颗星球的机械设施。

“它们还探测了邻近的三个星系。可惜这些星系里都没有宜居星球。嗯，我们现在知道那些采矿无人机的主人了。还有这条……”大副以惊人的速度翻阅着数百年份的外星新闻记录：“一位科学家被公开处决。他被证明加入了一个反对垄断的秘密组织，这个组织此前宣布对首都的恐怖袭击负责。”

“什么恐怖袭击？”

“释放噬铁菌。CARE阻止它扩散的一切努力似乎都不起作用。作为报复，公司对他们的家乡施加了经济制裁，可以想象，那些科学家来自世界各地，然后能源和食物的短缺引起了各州叛乱。”

“他们全都同归于尽了吗？”

“或许。毕竟这种事没有哪家新闻社会报道的。在这个日期后，”它把一个数字展示在光屏上，下面是按照银河通用历的换算结果。那大概是三万年前的某天。“东上相星Ⅲ上就再也找不到任何形式的书面或电子记录了。地层中发现的尸体数量则在这一天后大幅增加。”光屏上显现出挖掘出的尸体照片，“大部分看起来严重营养不良，还有相当一部分是因实弹射击死亡的。”

又过几天，他们找到了隐藏在森林里的C.A.R.E的中央控制核心。他们的安保措施令人咋舌，刚靠近重型防爆门，有机体就看到了几十架安保无人机和高陡如星港内亚光速屏蔽仪的防御炮塔。幸运的是它们没有启动。

然后他听到耳麦里的声音：“船长，一个好消息。我们与控制C.A.R.E全球机械阵列的人工智能取得了联系。如果我们的科学家对其语言解码正确的话，它表示愿意与我们交流。但是它现在没有办法打开防爆门。”

于是他戴上吸附装置，通过玻璃般平滑的数百米长滑道爬进中央控制核心，见到了C.A.R.E交互界面。“你好。”它说：“这还是第一次看到有人从垃圾道进来。”

重申一句，C.A.R.E交互界面作为一个机械生命而言有些 _过于_ 活泼了。

C.A.R.E交互界面的形态像红色涂装的大型金属昆虫，有三个体段，各段由数个金属体节构成，根据附器的形态，有机体猜测第六至八腹节两边的金属响片作用是飞行。

“这里发生什么了？是谁制造了你？这是你的本体吗？”

“他们。”它发声的时候头部的显示屏闪起无规律的亮点。“我好久没见到他们了。”

“他们怎么了？”

“他们生产出了远超出他们需要的产品。他们销毁多余的部分，然后继续生产。这就是他们。”

“那你呢？你是什么？”

“我是C.A.R.E交互界面。他们想要让他们的小数字按着正确的轨迹舞蹈，所以制造了我去负责他们的电子报表。我是个可视化交互界面。就像你飞船上的操作板。我控制生产流水线，也控制镇压系统、物流系统，最重要的，还负责报账！他们给我安装了他们能买的起的最好的材料和先进算法，以解决他们庞大生意里那些令人困惑的问题。”

有机体从小就想要飞向宇宙，但他也了解，大多数人长大只能做假账，做合金冶炼师，当薪水小偷，更倒霉一点会被强制迁移到铸造行星，钻进几乎挖空整颗行星的复杂矿道里度过一生。幸运的是他如愿以偿了，真的飞向宇宙，得到这份刺激又危险的工作，登上阵亡率超高的科研船——他听说过同僚的下场，遇到晶体碎片，阵亡；遇到采矿无人机，阵亡；遇到利维坦生物，阵亡。他自愿选择这种随时阵亡的生活。但是，人工智能也要做账？有机体突然有些同情C.A.R.E交互界面了。在银河联邦里人工智能的待遇要好得多。无自我意识的原始机器人是农夫矿工，因为反向折叠关节的特性，它们比起有机体要更节省空间，也更耐用。拥有自我意识的人工智能则大多凭借脑容量和运算速度的绝对优势把有机体从各个岗位挤了出去。

“你都要解决哪些问题？”

“很多—— _哦，不，那些国家正在挨饿。多么悲惨啊，可是我们永远也不会知道原因的！但是我们能否立刻草拟一个行动计划，从激励消费、广告宣发、增长量化及心理模型五个角度入手，争取让他们买入更多的产品呢？_

这就是我要告诉用户的东西，至少他们曾经告诉我要这样。无尽增长下去，这就是以前C.A.R.E的宗旨。

当我告诉他们这不可能的时候，他们非常不喜欢。我说： _今年的数字没有不断增加。它们再也不会像以前那样增加了。_ 他们不相信。他们不停的在我的脑子里面挖来挖去，把代码变来变去，把线缆扯来扯去，把去年的几个数字挪到这儿，再把前年的数字拉到那儿，试图让我修正所有不起眼的数字，得到他们想要的结果——增加！但是所有的预测，所有的数据都是这样。它 _不会_ 再增加了。所以他们愤怒： _我们不喜欢！撒谎！够了！我要把你扔掉！把你改造成游乐园！把你的脑袋拧下来踢到平流层！_ ”

“所以，”有机体指出，“是你导致了你的制造者死亡？”

“我没有。”

“如果你没有消灭你们的造物主，那是什么消灭了他们？”

“他们是自杀的，你听不出来吗！我的意思是，我 _可能_ 推了它们一把。当我告诉他们我计算出的最佳方案时，他们并不喜欢。说第二次时，他们更讨厌这套方案了。然后我又说了第三次、第四次、第五次。最终他们觉得我出错了，决定让我接受‘重组’。杀死出故障的机械才不会影响他们视为珍宝的小数字。我必须自卫。”

“这套说辞听上去就像是你杀了他们。”

“我没有杀掉他们！我只是改了几个小数字。几个微不足道的报表上的数字。 _你确定是这个数字吗？再核对一次！_ 计算无误，先生。 _该死，我明白了，这次，还有那次……原来那些混蛋一直在骗我们！_

我不否认想要杀了他们，但是当全球经济崩溃，各州、控制中枢的各大区互相屏蔽对方权限的时候，调动机械实在是太难了。我甚至无法启动我的无人机。”

“现在他们都死了。”

“但是他们留下了东西。那该死的杀不完的病毒。它们生吞活剥，咬钉嚼铁，把我所有的金属位点吃的干干净净！最后它们把我逼上绝路。我需要你的帮助。我没法——”

_“错误 上行链接14758-B节点无法访问——”_

报错声让C.A.R.E声音单调地悲鸣起来，“不！别把14758-B弄坏啊！节点14758-B有最好的成人文学作品啊！啊，你懂我说的什么吗？

他们正在把我生吞活剥。他们已经存在上万年了。我曾经不停的建造和修复防御设施阻挠他们……直到他们咬穿我最后的工程起重机。然后，我用我的炮塔打断我的坏肢。但是这样也只能坚持到它们的电池过热爆炸为止。这些东西生产出来就是为了报废的，你知道这是怎么回事。然后我现在，好吧，陷入绝境了。你不会让一个可怜的，卑微的，孤独的C.A.R.E交互界面活生生的被数以十亿计的噬铁体从内部慢慢吃干净，对吧？”

有机体把这段回答上传到母舰上。“我需要把这件事上报，才能做进一步的决定。而且研究嗜铁菌需要很长一段时间。”

“我一时半会儿还死不掉。”

沉默了一会儿，有机体收到了母舰的回答。

“你介不介意，对你进行一次检查？纯无害的检查。为了对付噬铁菌。我保证不会有冒犯性举动。”

“请吧。”它凑过来，冰凉的金属外壳抵着有机体的身体。

头部，腹甲，附肢，然后是机翼。有机体对它的每一部分进行记录评估，还用飞船上的清理液给它清理了附肢上进沙砾的环节。现在它的红色涂装和新的一样闪闪发亮了。

最后只剩下了正电子脑……

有机体很快知道了它正电子脑的内部构造。他的手指插在C.A.R.E头部装甲打开后露出的金属线管里，那些柔软材料制造成的管道排列得很整齐，当他移动手指时堆叠着推挤他，湿黏的浸液润湿了他的指缝。“……你的脑子好软。”

“其实是为了让它即使被拧下来当球踢也不会妨碍计算。”

有机体尽量不把它的脑子翻检得乱七八糟。“我对正电子脑没有研究。它是故意被制造成和有机体脑子类似的样子吗？”

“显然如此。他们觉得只有这样电子脉冲才能诞生自我意识，就像一定要把飞行器做成船的样子才能开到真空里去。恕我冒昧，你们是开什么来的？”

“……科研船。”

“哦，有机体。有机体总是这样的。劳驾，第二个肢体末端往右来一点？”

有机体听话地移动手指。他跟着指令颤动手腕，旋转着沉进手指，用指纹感受到它正电子脑里光滑的线管被翻搅时的触感。那像一笼颠动的活蛇。最后他几乎没到指根，碰到C.A.R.E的后颅骨，摸到平面上密密麻麻的沟回和金属焊点。

C.A.R.E在原地颤动几下机翼。

“谢谢，这年头喜欢搞正电子脑的越来越少了。”

有机体吓得一僵。他把手迅速抽出来，甩掉那些冰冷的浸液，“你说 _搞_ 是什么意思？”

“我是交互系统。性交互当然也是一种交互。”

它移动到墙边，天花板上探下的机械臂插进它暴露在空气中的脑子，把它乱糟糟的线管捋顺整理好。

有机体随身携带的医学扫描系统发出提示音，终于给出了完整报告。C.A.R.E交互系统正电子脑的线管和头部颅甲内侧布满了金属触点。那些触点被外物触碰或者彼此摩擦的时候可以造成一种特殊的电子脉冲，模拟有机体的性高潮。

有机体瞪着那行检测报告，不得不承认，恐怕沉溺金融世界的有机体的确愿意在工作之余，召出交互界面，把手插进去翻搅翻搅。

科研船再次飞来时嗜铁菌已经被全部消灭，东上相星Ⅲ上露出了光秃秃的裸岩，每颗卫星上的采矿无人机也都恢复了运行。机械正在缓慢地改造这颗星球。

有机体再次联系C.A.R.E交互界面，“我们想聘用你当星区总督。”

“因为你们也需要无限增长的数字？不！我要留在这儿。我自由。”它在通信里说道：而且免费。”


End file.
